lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
House of Anubis scary lost episdeo
I am an average 25 year old who lives in Louisiana in the America. I am a manchild who is likes to watch Nickelodeon. In 2011 i was only 17 and in college, majoring in something very cool. I was alone in the dorm so i turned on Nickeldoen so my roomates won't see me watching nicjkeldeon. Luckily the short lived series House Of Anubis was on, i watched the pilot a day ago and i liked it, but i hate Patricia. The intro was very static and Mick (Bobby Lockwood) wasn't in the intro, and Joy (Klariza Clayton) was placed first in the intro, despite being normally iclueded last in the intro, her name was also written in Serbian cyrillics in the intro, it was so weird having so many questions about Joy, since he's the secretive character who dissapeared in episode 1. I was very scary and i wanted to die and throw up. I won't be able to live the same again, scary. The next part after the intro was very scared me. But in the final part of the intro were the characters are lined up, Mick wasn't there, but Joy was, despite her never not being shown in the lineup. The title was also written in Arabic. As you can tell from the title the show is about Egyption mithology, so i didn't think much of the title being in Arabic as it's spoken in egypts. The pepisode began where the pilot left of. Nina was stuck in the attic avoiding Vitcor, while everyone has left to avoid Vitcor aswell. After Victor leaves he lock the attic trapping Nina, which is what happens in the regular episode, but in this lost episode Fabian and Amber don't comfront Patricia about leaving Nina in the atiic. Instead they go to the attic and taunt Nina, Nina couldn't hear it as she was stuck in another room in the attic. She manages to open the door of the room she was stuck in, after opening it, she was hide to avoid Fabuan and Anber's taunting. After a while Alfie jumped otu of the window to get the key for the atcit Particia therw out aerlier. After a while Alfie jumped otu of the window to get the key for the atcit Particia therw out aerlier. Alfie wanted to jump out of the windown to impress Amber, but instead, forgot to press the b button to ground pound and died of fall damage. Jeromem stole all him his loot. We then cut to mMara helpinng Mick with his homework for biology and he was very grateful thank you mara for fdoing this mara said mick to mara helping mara for her helpng with bilogy homeweork no problme mick mara said to mick after mich thanked her Amnebr walked into the room and noticed mara talking to mich who waske her boyfrend so amber slit mara's frotat then ma fabian took mick to mental therapy but mick couldnt take it and cilled himself nina felt looset ofr nobody helping ehr out of the attic so she plugged her nose and chocked herslef. I felt awful and sikc, i missed Nina, i jumped out of the window, but i didnt' die. I know have schizophrenia and wanna die. I'll am never be same again and have night terrors. Ur next- Nina Written by Imjustthere. Thank for read Category:666 Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:English Class Failure Category:Lost episudes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Sucide Category:TELAVISHUN Category:Trollpasta Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:YOU'RE NEXT